Electromechanical transducers are machines, which convert electrical energy into mechanical energy or vice versa. An electric motor is a widely used electromechanical transducer that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy using magnetic field linkage. An electric generator is an electromechanical transducer that converts mechanical energy into electrical energy also using a magnetic field linkage.
An electromechanical transducer comprises a stator and a rotor. The stator is an assembly, which represents the stationary part of an electromechanical transducer. The rotor is an assembly, which represents the moving part of an electromechanical transducer.
In order to realize a magnetic field linkage, magnets, for instance permanent magnets, may be used in particular for a rotor of an electromechanical transducer. In recent years, especially since the introduction of rare-earth magnetic materials, permanent magnet (PM) electromechanical transducers have become popular since they eliminate the need for commutators and brushes, which are commonly used with conventional Direct Current (DC) electromechanical transducer. The absence of an external electrical rotor excitation eliminates losses on the rotor and makes permanent magnet electromechanical transducers more efficient. Further, the brushless design of a PM electromechanical transducer allows conductor coils to be located exclusively in the stationary stator. In this respect it is mentioned that non-PM electromechanical transducers, which are equipped with commutators and brushes, are susceptible to significantly higher maintenance costs.
PM electromechanical transducers are also known for their durability, controllability, and absence of electrical sparking. Thanks to their advantages the PM electromechanical transducers are widely used in many applications such as electric vehicles (electromechanical transducer is a motor) or in power generation systems (electromechanical transducer is a generator) such as for instance a wind turbine.
Strong permanent magnets, like rare-earth magnets, are used to an increasing extent in large electrical machines, especially in motors and generators. This is due to the increased efficiency and robustness compared to electrical excitation. But regarding practical applications some difficulties may occur. The materials, in particular of rare-earth magnets, may be rather brittle and cannot safely be fixed by bolting alone. The magnets may be fixed to a rotor rim for example by, for instance, gluing. Furthermore, it may be a difficult, time consuming and not least a hazardous process to handle the individual magnets and to get the correct position of each magnet as the magnets may be pulled towards other magnets and ferromagnetic objects in the production setup. Thus, the mounting and alignment of the permanent magnets at the rotor assembly are difficult and time consuming. Therefore, there may be a need for facilitating mounting and alignment of permanent magnets to a rotor assembly of an electromechanical transducer.